


по утраченной Линор

by AllAloneinSpaceAndTime (Bird_of_Prey)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Reunion, but at what cost, я понятия не имею зачем это написал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/AllAloneinSpaceAndTime
Summary: Вселенная умирает. Медленно, мучительно умирает, и Доктор позволяет этому случиться.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 4





	по утраченной Линор

_Приоткрой все завесы,  
Напомни: куда этот путь.  
Пусть не будет соблазна вернуться,  
А шум за спиной  
Сойдёт, как затихшие волны,  
Сойдёт, как морозы весной.  
Между белым и чёрным  
Всегда будет место,  
Где ты остаёшься со мной._

_Магелланово облако — Молитва_

Он приходит на третий день.

Для Роуз, кажется, прошла целая вечность с того жуткого дня в бухте Злого Волка, когда рухнули ее последние надежды на воссоединение с Доктором. Её штормит, она то рвётся в Кэнэри-Уорф, готовая голыми руками проломить разделяющую их стену, то закрывается в своей комнате и плачет по несколько часов подряд. Разумом Роуз понимает, что должна держаться ради матери, ради вновь обретённого отца, но всё равно срывается вновь и вновь.

Возможно, она сходит с ума. Какая разница, если Доктора нет рядом? 

На третий день Джеки будит Роуз стуком в дверь, говорит, что к ней пришли, и что-то в её голосе заставляет Роуз выскочить в холл в одной пижаме и босиком. В первую секунду она думает, что спит или окончательно сошла с ума. Как иначе объяснить, что в нескольких метрах от неё, прямо на пороге, стоит Доктор собственной персоной?

И только после того, как Доктор произносит её имя со своей фирменной идиотско-счастливой улыбкой, Роуз понимает: даже если это галлюцинация, она не хочет, чтобы иллюзия заканчивалась.

Доктор не объясняет, как он попал в мир Пита, откупается парой слов о случайно найденном разломе, крохотной бреши, через которую он едва успел пролезть. Роуз этого достаточно: счастье ослепляет её настолько, что она не замечает, как напряжён Доктор, а когда эмоции отступают, уже становится поздно.

Они отправляются в Барселону, что в Испании, и на Барселону, что в другой галактике. ТАРДИС непривычно покорна и доставляет их в точности туда, куда они хотят. Доктор говорит, что всё в порядке, и Роуз верит, хотя уже в этот момент у неё начинают возникать подозрения. Она старается не думать, честно старается, но тревожный, тяжёлый гул ТАРДИС всё равно вселяет в неё тревогу.

_Где-то в другом мире Марта Джонс медленно умирает от асфиксии._

Они проводят несколько дней на Курхане и впервые не вляпываются в приключение. Доктор пытается спрятать недовольство за рассказами о прошлом своём посещении Курхана, и только сейчас Роуз замечает его нездоровый вид. Ничего толкового Доктор не говорит, быстро меняет тему и уходит от ответа настолько старательно, что Роуз начинает всерьёз беспокоиться.

_Где-то в другом мире, несколько сотен лет спустя, космический корабль падает на солнце. В тот момент, когда он касается плазмы, от экипажа остаются только тени._

Неделя на Флориане превращается в отдых на курорте. Доктор кажется потерянным, не может найти себе места от скуки, а под конец едва не вляпывается в неприятности, но выкручивается настолько быстро, что это и за приключение считать нельзя. ТАРДИС гудит всё тревожнее, и гул её всё больше похож на крик боли. Однажды, когда Роуз застаёт Доктора в консольной, он гладит приборную панель и шепчет что-то на галлифрейском, и вид у него такой несчастный, что Роуз готова возненавидеть себя за эгоизм.

Если бы она знала, что само пребывание в параллельной вселенной будет причинять Доктору и ТАРДИС столько боли…

ТАРДИС умирает, когда рождается Тони. Роуз понимает это сразу, по тому, как болезненно кривятся губы Доктора, как он старательно отводит взгляд, тщетно пытаясь скрыть дрожь в руках. Немногим позже его тошнит в больничном туалете, а потом он выходит из кабинки с таким наигранно непринуждённым видом, что Роуз не выдерживает.

В тот же вечер она припирает Доктора к стене и пытается вытянуть из него правду. Отпирается он недолго, быстро теряет самообладание и наконец-то, восемь месяцев спустя, рассказывает правду.

_Вселенная умирает. Медленно, мучительно умирает, и Доктор позволяет этому случиться._

— Я не думал, что это произойдет так быстро, — говорит он. — Мне жаль, мне очень, _очень_ жаль, но я больше ничего не могу сделать.

_Без ТАРДИС_. Роуз понимает без слов. Когда Доктор говорил, что вселенная может рухнуть, если он попробует пересечь границу между мирами, она не думала, что он имел в виду буквальное разрушение. И вновь Роуз проклинает себя за эгоизм, за то, что позволила себе удовлетвориться очевидным уходом ответа.

Теперь уже ничего не попишешь. ТАРДИС мертва, окончательно, бесповоротно, и сама эта мысль внушает Роуз ужас.

Доктор держится, как может. В первую неделю он сам на себя не похож, сомнамбулой бродит по дому, почти не ест и, кажется, напрочь теряет всякий интерес к жизни. Тайлеры стараются не трогать Доктора лишний раз, даже громкая Джеки при виде него затихает. Роуз… Роуз остаётся только надеяться и ждать.

Постепенно Доктор приходит в себя. Для него невыносимо сидеть на одном месте, он едва не разносит поместье Тайлеров по кирпичику, пытаясь найти себе хоть какое-то занятие. В конце концов Питу это надоедает, и он предлагает Доктору сотрудничать с «Торчвудом». Тот соглашается моментально, и на некоторое время в доме воцаряется относительное спокойствие.

Потом начинают исчезать звёзды. Сперва незаметно, по одной-две, затем — целыми созвездиями. Тогда же Доктор уходит из «Торчвуда», и Роуз понимает: это конец.

Когда-то Доктор говорил ей, что не сможет провести остаток жизни с ней, а теперь они вместе ждут конца вселенной. Какая ирония.

Когда гаснет солнце, Роуз почти не удивлена. Напугана до полусмерти, но не удивлена. Доктор предупредил Пита и Джеки заранее, они подготовились к грядущим беспорядкам и анархии, и всё равно Джеки едва не впадает в истерику, когда весь мир погружается в темноту.

Роуз врёт как дышит, и ей самой от себя противно. Врёт, что Доктор вот-вот придумает, как вернуть всё как было, что всё будет в порядке, нужно только немного потерпеть.

Хаос они переживают в бункере. Доктор непривычно тих и задумчив, и Роуз осознаёт, что совсем не знает, что делать. Даже после смерти ТАРДИС Доктор пытался делать вид, будто всё в порядке, а сейчас словно сдался, даже не пытается найти выход, способ облегчить их участь.

Через восемь дней, в половине седьмого утра (впрочем, теперь сложно установить, утро на дворе или вечер), Доктор будит Роуз и ведёт её прочь из бункера. Возникшая было надежда гаснет, как только они поднимаются на ближайший холм. Вдали, где раньше виден был ярко освещённый Лондон, царит темнота, лишь кое-где едва виднеются мерцающие огни.

— Вот и всё, — говорит Доктор, и в голосе сквозит едва сдерживаемая горечь. — И я позволил этому произойти.

— Ты не мог знать, — голос непривычно сиплый и срывающийся. — Доктор, ты не мог знать, что всё будет вот так, перестань винить себя.

Доктор качает головой с горькой усмешкой.

— Я знал.

Роуз не знает, что ответить, только теснее прижимается к Доктору.

— Как наше первое свидание, — бормочет она.

Доктор удивлённо вскидывает бровь, и Роуз едва может сдержать неловкую усмешку. При всём его уме, даже после нескольких месяцев жизни с людьми, Доктор так и остался на удивление наивен, когда дело касается отношений.

— Сколько у нас времени? — шепчет Роуз. Голос предательски срывается, выдавая истинные эмоции.

Доктор пожимает плечами.

— Несколько минут, не больше.

Роуз кивает, крепко сжимает его ладонь.

— Тогда, в бухте Злого Волка, — говорит она, — когда связь прервалась, ты что-то хотел сказать. Что именно?

Доктор непонимающе хмурится.

— Это имеет значение?

— Имеет. Ты сказал: «Роуз Тайлер, я…» Что было дальше?

Доктор улыбается так, будто всё происходящее — занятная игра, а не конец вселенной. Крепко обнимает Роуз, прижимает её к груди и, наклонившись, касаясь губами её уха, шепчет:

— Роуз Тайлер, я…

_И мир перестаёт существовать._


End file.
